


Blue

by inksie



Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: F/M, kinda mentions of smut i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 14:30:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksie/pseuds/inksie
Summary: You start falling asleep while sitting on Lee's lap





	Blue

Cuddled up on Lee’s lap, wearing nothing but his jumper, you allowed him to draw nonsense patterns into your skin with his fingertips, he was so careful and light in his touches that you felt as if you were an oil painting and he was the artist, each stroke a slash of genius, every stipple a spark of an idea, you sighed contently as you leaned into him, falling asleep in the comfort of his touch and the softness of his jumper; it was your favourite, a navy blue one that kept you warm during the winter but didn’t make you overheat during the autumn and spring, he wore it almost constantly because he knew how much you liked it. Shifting a little, you yawned and pressed a lazy kiss to Lee’s lips, melting in the way that he still dominated your mouth with his despite hardly trying, revelling in the possessive heat of his tongue, beautifully burning in the way he brought one hand up to rest at the back of your neck, pulling you closer while you held onto his shoulders tightly.

“You look so fucking good in my jumper,” Lee growled eventually, his lips still so close to yours that when he formed the words you could feel them. “Makes me wanna fuck you again, love.”

“Later,” you yawned, causing a chuckle to vibrate through his chest and lull you into his arms again. “I’m too tired.”

“Go to sleep,” he told you, moving back in his chair a little so that he could prop his feet up on the desk and give you a bit more room.

“What… what about your new narrative?” You mumbled tiredly, snuggling up to him again and closing your eyes as you laid your head on his chest, the pounding sound of his heartbeat rocking you to sleep like an acoustic Stone Sour song late at night.

“I’m a genius, love,” Lee chuckled. “I can work while you sleep. Besides, you might even give me some inspiration.”


End file.
